waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deadliest Disease
|season=2 |number=13 |image=File:The Deadliest Disease title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 12, 1990 |teleplay=Carl Binder |story=William Coneybeare |director=William Fruet |previous=The Pied Piper |next=Path of Lies }} "The Deadliest Disease" is the thirteenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Threatened by Earth's bacteria yet again, the aliens decide to attain a tissue-repairing med-cell. When it is stolen and ends up on the black market, both the aliens and Blackwood provoke a violent gang war. Synopsis Mana and others are fatally ill. Malzor deals with Col. West, bartering hyperdrive technology for a med-cell, a prototype microrobotic doctor. When the cell is stolen, Malzor traces it to a market called The Exchange. He captures and clones Brock, whose security firm protects The Exchange. West asks the team to locate the cell. Inquiries lead them to The Exchange. Kincaid goes to work for Brock. Tao, a wealthy Oriental merchant, plans to sell the cell for enough money to control The Exchange. The Brock clone, increasingly independent, secretly takes its original to The Exchange. Seeking the cell, Malzor arrives during a war among The Exchange's merchants. Nearly everyone is killed, including Tao's and Brock's sons. Malzor gets the cell, kills the clone, cures Mana, then kills West. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *James Purcell as Brock *Joon Kim as Bing *Elias Zarou as Abraham *Alex Karzis as Gerry *Aki Aleong as Tao *John Evans as Col. West *Gene Mack as Wiley *Denis Akiyama as Chin *Robert Lee as Vendor *Matt Birman as Thief Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Teleplay by Carl Binder *Story by Wilson Coneybare *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Geoff Craigen *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunts Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extra Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Joe Delia *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Jim Trombetta - Story Editor *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744050/ The Deadliest Disease] at IMDb *Antithesis: The Deadliest Disease (War of the Worlds 2×13) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes